You Were Always On My Mind
by Angry Warrior
Summary: Chakotay and Kathryn were meant to be and they were always on each other's mind.


You Were Always On My Mind

Rated: T

Pairing J/C

Summary: Janeway and Chakotay's life.

Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom own the series and the characters that are related to Star Trek: Voyager, but the story is mine.

Length: 1,112 words

Date: June 2009

Maybe I didn't treat you

Quite as good as I should have

Maybe I didn't love you

Quite as often as I could have

Little things I should have said and done

I just never took the time

You were always on my mind

You were always on my mind

[present]

Chakotay stared at his wife. Fifty years, that was how long they had been together; if they had just let it go a little sooner it would have been longer.

He had loved her for as long as he could remember, but now it was too late.

Granted she was almost 85 years old, but when you loved someone, time never left you long enough.

It had definitely been an interesting life, but he wished they would have started just a little sooner. "Sarah to Chakotay."

Chakotay chuckled, "You can call me dad you know."

He heard a sigh over the line, "Not over the comm...dad."

"You meeting me for supper?"

He heard a pause, "Well Jason and I were planning on having dinner, I have something to tell him."

"Oh and what is that?"

Sarah opened the line again, "Can I talk to you dad...meet me in about 20 minutes in the mess hall maybe?"

"Sure thing baby: any time."

"How is mom doing?"

"Well enough, the doctor said, it won't be long now though."

"I love both of you dad, see you soon."

[2 hours later]

Chakotay brushed the hair away from his wife's face. Her once auburn hair was now a lush silver. "Kathryn, wake up for a minute."

Kathryn's eyes fluttered open. "Chakotay."

"You're going to be grandmother Kathryn."

She chuckled, "I guess I have to hold on for another year or so then."

Chakotay smiled, "All you can do is try."

[45 years prior]

Maybe I didn't hold you

All those lonely, lonely times

And I guess I never told you

I'm so happy that you're mine

Kathryn and he had finally made it work. They were officially a couple, sort of.

It was a private affair, the crew didn't know; but if he had his way, they would know soon.

He was going to propose.

Kathryn came breezing through the doors. "Hi honey."

He approached her and kissed her. "I love you."

"Me, too honey."

"I uh...got supper ready in the replicator. How does vegetarian lasagne sound?"

Kathryn rubbed her stomach. "I guess it's as good as anything, nothing's staying down well lately."

Chakotay smiled and rubbed her back. "Have you been to see the doctor?"

Kathryn shook her head, "Not yet, it'll be fine. I'm sure it's just nerves over Tom and B'Elanna's wedding tomorrow."

Chakotay smiled, "Speaking of weddings. How about we make it two..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring.

Kathryn was shocked, "I can't perform my own wedding Chakotay."

"No but do me a favour and wear it as a symbolic gesture."

Kathryn smiled, "I think I can do that."

She reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. "I love you so much Chakotay, I want this to be forever."

He hugged her and she tried to stand up straight, hand going to her head.

"What's wrong Kathryn?"

She shook her head unsure, "I just felt dizzy for a minute."

He looked at her, "Do you have a med-kit here?"

Kathryn nodded pointing behind the couch. "I'm okay now Chakotay."

He pulled the med-kit out and got the tricorder. "I'm just going to give you a quick scan Kathryn, make sure everything's okay."

He scanned his lover over, and his eyes got huge. "Kathryn..."

Kathryn looked at him confused, "What is it?"

He pushed the tricorder towards her showing her two heartbeats. "Oh, my god."

"Looks like you're going to be a mother Kathryn."

If I made you feel second best

Girl I'm so sorry I was blind

You were always on my mind

You were always on my mind

[5 years prior]

He transported onto her ship, guns raised, ready to fight. He remembered it was the first day of his life. "Put down your weapons. You won't need those here." She smiled and turned to Tuvok, "It's good to have you back, Mister Tuvok."

He remembered feeling betrayed, Tuvok had betrayed him Paris was there. At that moment he figured life couldn't get any worse, than he had seen Kathryn Janeway: She was beautiful.

But he would later learn she was spoken for, a fiancé in the Alpha Quadrant. She destroyed the Caretaker's Array, he destroyed his ship and the rest would be history.

He would make her his.

Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died

Give me, give me one more chance to keep you satisfied, satisfied

[Present]

"So Sarah had a boy huh?"

Chakotay looked to Torres. "Yeah, Kathryn lasted just long enough to see her grandson being born."

B'Elanna enveloped him in a hug. "I'm so sorry, I know you loved her."

He smiled, "She was my life; is my life."

"You'll be fine Chakotay, you had a good life with her."

"I know, I just didn't want to let go."

B'Elanna chuckled, "Probably neither did she; but she lived a good life and she got to see her grandson born."

"That she did. Well I'd better get going B'Elanna, I'll see you later."

[2300 hours]

Chakotay lay back in the bed. It still smelled like Kathryn: It was a good life they'd lived. He closed his eyes and knew the end was drawing near.

He would see her again in the next life.

Even death would not stop a love like theirs.

His breathing slowed and he passed on to the next step in life, he would see Kathryn again soon.

He opened his eyes opened and Kathryn was there again. She looked much like she had when he had first met her. Long auburn hair flowing down her back, a dress much like the ones she had worn on New Earth.

She approached him and kissed him full on.

There was something after death, and it was more.

Love never ended and their love was forever.

Little things I should have said and done

I just never took the time

You were always on my mind

You were always on my mind

You were always on my mind

THE END


End file.
